


I Think This Is Hate (Or Maybe I'm Wrong)

by BlueLgihtening



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asami is a Nerd, Best Friends, Comedy, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I dont get to have fun, I'm constantly editing so I'll try to warn you when I change something, I'm in highschool and I need an outlet, Korrasami happens eventually, Korrasami- Freeform, Kuvira is a Cinnamon Roll, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Minor plots, People need hugs man, Possible Slow burn, Sorta has a plot, This is pretty much just me goofing off, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLgihtening/pseuds/BlueLgihtening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra went to school expecting the same old boring classes with the same old not-so-boring teachers. What she didn't expect was one of the new students to take her seat. Every. Single. Class.</p><p>She could've gone the rest of her days never speaking to the green-eyed demon, and she planned to do just that. But not every plan is meant to succeed... </p><p>Especially when it comes to trying to hate the Chair Thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings are Evil and So are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome friends to my new and improved fanfiction.
> 
> I sorta had this posted before but I didn't like the flow or the writing so I've rewritten. You can expect me to update on a weird schedule and a lot of author's notes. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so *constructive* criticism is welcome. I hope you guys enjoy this incredibly stupid journey through high school. 
> 
> *Jumps out window*

Yelling could be heard faintly through the fogginess of her mind. Korra groaned and rolled over on her side, trying to dislodge the grip that was attempting to shake her from sleep.   _Mornings suck,_ she thought as she groaned loudly  at the person trying to remove her from the bed. Korra gripped the pillow next to her and weakly flung it in their general direction.

 

Finally, after Korra threw two more pillows,  the person that looked vaguely like her mother left her at peace and soon she was right back to sleep. She began to snore as she drifted further from reality, but then the person who had been trying to shake her awake decided to be smart and turn on the lights.  Korra yelled as she covered her burning eyes, falling off the side of the bed in a mess of blue sheets and tan limbs. She laid there defiantly, refusing to move even though her eyes were on fire and Korra was at least ninety percent sure her back would act up from sleeping in this position.

 

"Kor-ra," her mom, Senna, sung out, moving over to stand next to the mass of dark brown hair that stuck out of the human cocoon.

 

"Noooooooooooo," Korra groaned into the floor.

 

But reluctantly she  began to untangle herself from her sheets. Her mom’s eyes followed her clumsy attempts to kick off the sheets with triumph.  

 

Senna smiled as Korra stumbled out of the sheets,"You have ten minutes until you have to leave."

 

"Wait. Leave for what?" Korra rubbed one of her eyes and stared at Senna with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Today is your first day of school-"

 

"Oh shit!" Korra was awake now, running past her mother in a panic.

 

But, before she could run out , Senna's ever-present voice of reason chimed in, "I think you are forgetting something."

 

Korra stopped dead in her tracks and looked down; she was in her underwear. She turned around, smiling sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh..... Riiiiight, clothes...."

 

Senna snorted and left the room, muttering something about making breakfast. Korra closed the door after her and jogged over to her closet. She had ten minutes to figure out her clothes (she only wore like two things), maintain some semblance of good hygiene (morning breath isn't exactly minty fresh after all), eat her breakfast, and leave.

 

She quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of sneakers. Stumbling out of her bedroom with a shirt half over her head, Korra made her way down the hall and into the small bathroom near the end. She somehow managed to not flex in the mirror as she entered the bathroom, shirt completely on. After doing her business and brushing her teeth, Korra ran back down the hallway and into the kitchen. Her mom handed her an egg sandwich and two to-go cups of coffee.

 

Her dad was sitting at the table, a newspaper grasped in one of his massive hands while a cup of coffee rested in the other. His neatly ironed work-shirt did nothing to make his shoulders and arms look any smaller. Despite being a politician, Tonraq had managed to keep his long hair and beard. If Korra didn’t know any better, she’d assume her dad was a professional wrestler, bodybuilder, or something other than a representative from the Southern Tribe.

 

He looked up from the paper and smiled crookedly at his daughter,"It looks like the beast has awoken. Have a good day at school, sweetie."

 

Korra was still half asleep and in too much of a hurry to come up with a witty reply, " I will, see you guys later."

 

After kissing her mom and dad on the cheek and giving Naga (the giant Great Pyrenees that she hadn’t noticed until it was too late; her entire face was now covered in slobber.) a couple treats, Korra grabbed her (packed, thank you mom) backpack and ran out the door, a sandwich shoved in her mouth. Unlocking the old silver beat-up truck in the driveway, Korra  hopped in the driver's side and started the engine.

 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket before she could reverse out of the driveway, causing her to pause. She put the car back into park and pulled out her phone. She smiled when she saw that Bolin had texted her about the coffee.

 

**Bo: U alive? if u are HURRY UP!!! im dying of thirst here!**

 

**Me: Alive and on my way, dont die on me Bo**

 

**Bo: I will if u dont HURRY UP**

 

**Me: :P Ill be there in five minutes.**

 

**Bo: THANK YOU**

 

Korra shoved her phone back into her pocket and put the car in reverse. She pulled out of the driveway, quickly finishing off her sandwich, and headed to school, the radio blaring some top 40 station she really just used for background noise.

 

The silver truck pulled into the school parking lot five minutes later (as promised) as students began to gather around the front gates. Republic City High School was as stereotypical in appearance as any other with red brick walls and a big gate in front, but it was more unique (or as Kai had stated on many occasions; weird) than it appeared. Korra pumped a fist in the air after glancing at the radio, she wasn't going to be late today. Now wasn’t the time to celebrate, she had promised to meet up with Bolin and give him some coffee, hence the two cups her mom had given her that morning. 

 

Getting out of her truck and grabbing the coffee and her backpack, Korra  walked towards the front gates. Pushing through the students,she wandered into the front lawn, looking around for her friends.  Korra was nearly knocked over by the sudden wall of green clothes and muscle that picked her up off the ground. She swore she could actually feel her ribs snap as Bolin encased her in one of his famous platypus bear hugs.

 

"Can't.... Breathe...." She wheezed out painfully. Bolin set Korra down with an apology, but kept his hands in a firm hold on her shoulders.

 

"Korra! Do you have the coffee? MAN, I haven’t see you in ages! Pabu missed you, too- isn't that right, Pabu?" An orange-furred ferret materialized on top of his curly black hair, squeaking in agreement, "See? I can't believe we are finally juniors. What's your schedule? I heard we have a new transfer."

 

"Woah, woah, slow down." Korra said with a chuckle, "First off, yes, I got you coffee.”

 

She handed him the coffee cup, the quarterback smiling widely at her as he opened the lid. A few seconds passed, Bolin chugging the scalding coffee without a problem, “Thanks, Kor. I’ve missed ya.”

 

Korra rolled her eyes, ”You saw me three days ago. "

 

Bolin’s face dropped into a pout, " But three days is a long time...." 

 

Korra frowned at him, she wasn't sure how to respond. 

 

"Three days ago Korra! That's at least three Pabu years."

 

Korra relaxed.  _Good catch._

 

“I love you Bo,but what...” Korra raised an eyebrow at her best friend,"...The hell are Pabu years?"

 

Bolin opened his mouth to reply right as the bell rung, cutting the actor off. He scrunched up his face and began walking towards the doors,"I'll tell you later, Kor. Homeroom is beaconing."

 

"Okay Bo," Korra replied sarcastically, smiling as she walked after him, “Hey! Wait up! My legs aren’t _that_ long!””

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Korra walked in the direction of her homeroom, not bothering to look up past her feet and the ground in front of her. It was _way_ too early in the morning for her to function normally; one of those functions included the ability look up and around the creepily bright and cheerful hallway for people she knew. It was much easier to just sulk into class and wait for either Mako or Jinora to bother her.

 

As if on cue, a hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to look up and meet a pair of fiery amber eyes. Mako towered over her, his ruffled black hair and the dark circles around his eyes making him look like he hadn’t slept in a few years. Well, he probably hadn’t slept in that long to be honest. He was in his normal clothing, a pair of black slacks and an old tattered hoodie that used to belong to his dad. He was the exact opposite of Bolin’s naturally happy and energetic personality. But, despite that he was usually in a bad mood, he was smiling at her and something seemed terribly off about it.

 

_Maybe it's the fact that he's actually smiling._

 

“How was summer?” He asked, eyeing the coffee in her hand like he was going to steal it.

 

“Hello to you, too,” Korra was slightly concerned about the creepy smile on his face , but she ignored it, “My summer was... Good. I’ll tell you about it at lunch, okay? It’s too early to think.”

 

Mako’s eyebrows furrowed but he nodded, “Okay then...I, uh, like the new hair.”

 

Korra smiled, grabbing the edges of her bob, “Thanks, it was an accident.”

 

His face darkened, “What happened?”

 

Korra rolled her eyes, ever since last year he was always assuming the worst, “Six words: Kuvira, Bolin, prank war, bubble gum.”

 

“Oh shit.... Well it looks good anyways,” Mako stated awkwardly, rubbing at his arm, "Did you do it yourself?"

 

"Yeah, my mom helped me," Korra snorted, “Thanks for noticing, Detective.”

 

Mako looked slightly taken aback before his signature scowl appeared on his face, “I was ten.”

 

“Still fits you, mister I-wanna-be-Lin-Beifong-when-I-grow-up.”

 

Mako rolled his eyes,“Why do I put up with you?”

 

“Because Bolin does and we’ve been making you hang out with us since fourth grade.”

 

“That’s... actually very true,” He paused, looking around the hallway,” Are you gonna sign up for cooking club this year?”

 

“After you and Tahno nearly had a nuclear war last year?” Mako slumped slightly, a pout appearing on his face.

 

“Of course I’m going to join. Me and Shin are the only ones that can cook anyways.”

 

Mako huffed indignantly, “Hey! I can cook, I’m the president-”

 

“Co-president.” Korra chimed in with a smirk

 

“Whatever, we both know I am gonna be president this year.”

 

“Uh huh, whatever you say Sharkbrows. Try not to blow up the kitchen this time.”

 

Mako threw his arms up in the air, “That was one time!”

 

Korra laughed,“Remember how pissed off Mr. Noatak looked?”

 

“Oh Spirits, don’t remind me,” Mako replied as he shuddered.

 

The bell rung again, signalling the start of class.

 

Korra patted Mako on the shoulder as she walked past him, “I’ll see you later, Detective.”

 

Mako rolled his eyes at the nickname and stalked away, flipping the hood of his red hoodie up and quickly transforming back into the normal ‘quiet and brooding’ Mako. Korra smiled after him and  went towards her classroom at the far end of the hallway. Walking in the door  the southerner waved at the teacher. Mrs. Pema wasn’t that old, but she was frazzled and graying all the same. Raising four children and coming to school everyday to manage teenagers on top of all that made Korra have a certain respect and sympathy towards her. Not that Pema really needed any sympathy, the brown-eyed woman could probably destroy everyone in the class with her pinkie.

 

Korra turned towards her seat and nearly jumped three feet in the air when a pair of very happy brown eyes and a bob materialized right in front of her. Jinora wasn’t that strong or tall, but despite her lack of strength she still managed to quickly drag the southerner away to the corner. The same corner that just happened to be the farthest from Korra’s desk. Why would she notice that? Simple enough, Jinora was also acting _really_ weird.

 

“Hey Jinora, I’d love to catch up but I need to go sit down before your mom yells at me,” Korra smiled an apology to the brown-eyed freshman as she moved to leave.

 

“Wait! Uh, I have to tell you what happened... last week! Yep, last week,” Jinora latched onto Korra’s tan arms tightly, forcing her to stay put.

 

“Okay, but you owe me big time if she gets upset,” Korra couldn’t deny that the younger girl looked a bit nervous. _What is up with everyone today?_ First Mako actually tries (and fails) to not be a brooding grump, and now Jinora was holding onto her arms like she was the only thing keeping her in this plain of reality.

 

“Don’t worry, Mom only gives detentions _after_ she yells at you a few times.”

 

“That’s not true at all and you know it,” Korra stated with a smile,“So what's so important that you’d risk the wrath of your mom?”

 

“Kai asked me out,” Jinora barely contained a squeal, “We’re going to see the Rabaroos in concert next weekend.”

 

“Damn, I remember when you were ten and thought boys were gross.”

 

Jinora pouted, “You’re only like two years older than me.”

 

“I know, I know,” Korra shrugged and beamed at the soccer player, “But Kai asked you out!  That’s awesome! Do your parents know? What did they say?”

 

Jinora paled at the mention of her parents, “Mom was really happy about it and has been asking me all week for ‘details’. Dad was.... Red.”

 

“Oh Spirits, did he start steaming?” Korra chuckled, she could already picture Tenzin’s bald head red as an apple at the mention of Kai being anywhere near his daughter.

 

“He started steaming,” Jinora confirmed, laughing as well, her grip on Korra’s biceps loosening,” Mom made him leave the room after he asked me if I knew any good books on getting away with murder.”

 

Korra's chuckles soon turned into laughs as the image . It took a few seconds, but she managed to compose herself enough to speak, “That-”

 

“Korra! Jinora! Please take a seat.” Pema glared at the two girls from her desk, a single strand of greying hair falling in front of her reading glasses.

 

Both girls muttered out an apology and walked towards their seats. As they walked, Korra could swear she saw panic flash across Jinora’s face. She tapped the freshman on the shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Jinora looked like she was going to have a panic attack as she stared back up at the older girl. Sighing, Jinora pointed in the direction of Korra’s desk, the southerner’s eyes following her finger until she was looking at her seat for the first time since she had arrived. What she saw made her gut twist and her fists clench in rage.

 

There, sitting in _her_ spot, writing in a notebook on _her_ desk, was a girl she had never seen before.  Korra had never despised anyone so quickly as she did the tall girl sitting at her desk with freakishly perfect raven hair and despicably on-point makeup... Not to mention the adorable way her face scrunched up as she was concentrating...

 

_What the fuck? angry thoughts, Korra, angry thoughts._

  
Korra continued to stare for a few seconds, her face melting into a glare. That desk was hers and no one was going to steal it from her. Not if they wanted to live (due to unfortunate circumstances the last person to sit in her desk ended up stranded on the roof of the school for an entire weekend). With that in mind, Korra squared her shoulders and marched towards the raven. No, not even this prissy beautiful elegant new girl would survive Korra’s vengeful wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back in business!!! Yay! 
> 
> I'm sorry about my absence, I've been juggling school, responsibilities, and a bout of depression. I'm feeling better now though and it's almost summer so I can write again now. I'm hoping to actually finish this but a fair warning: right now the outline is definitely longer than 15 chapters and it'll end up longer. I didn't want to make only Korrasami the focus of this (it's still a huge part though), I also wanted to explore the characters and their relationships with each other a bit more. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm trying to keep a little bit of a plot going with Korra, you can see the hints in the chapter.


	2. Lunch with The Dictator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BroTP of BroTPs

“That’s the problem, Kuv. She took every single seat,” Korra lamented as she solemnly ate her French fries.

 

Korra had somehow managed to find a mostly empty table near the row of windows that looked out onto the main lawn of the high school. The cafeteria was filled to the brim with hungry teenagers, though since today just happened to be the day she only had Kuvira in her lunch, she knew none of them beyond name. Well, everyone except Kuvira. Korra knew Kuvira unfortunately well, having been friends with the part-time dance instructor since third grade.

 

Kuvira was about the same height as Korra, but with twice the grace (Considering Korra was about as graceful as a rhinoceros, that wasn’t saying much). Her black hair seemed forever trapped in a long braid and her eyes were made of nothing short of green fury. With a dominating air, sharp tongue, and slightly violent tendencies, not many people liked the softball captain. But strangely enough, against all logical reason, Korra got along with her just fine (well....somewhat).

 

Korra sighed, _It’s probably because she doesn’t bring up my problems all the time._

 

“You know, all you really need to do is tell her to move,” Kuvira laughed, patting the darker girl on the back and ruffling Korra’s short hair, “If she refuses, just _forcefully_ remove her.”

 

“Okay, Ozai. I really don't think pulling the ‘ _I am a dictator, bow down to me or die_ ’ card works,” Korra looked up from her French fries, grinning at the dancer, “Except maybe on the softball team... Or just specifically when _you_ do it.”

 

“I know, I’ve been told many times that I would make an _excellent_ dictator,” Kuvira smirked, leaning into the southerner and putting an arm around her, “But I like to think of myself as a uniter, babe.”

 

Korra rolled her eyes, nudging Kuvira back upright with her elbow, “Yeah, sure. The Great Uniter. Let’s put that one in the yearbook... Right next to your other titles of ‘Worst Friend’ and ‘Most Likely to Become a Serial Killer’.”

 

“That is just low,” The softball player put a hand over her heart, crocodile tears gathering in her eyes, “I am an amazing friend.”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow, “You aren’t even going to deny the second one, are you.”

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

“I will neither confirm nor deny that title,” Kuvira shook her head and laughed,” The good news is that you aren’t on the list...... _yet_.”

 

“ _Oh thank the Spirits,_ ” Korra mumbled sarcastically around a mouthful of fries.

 

Kuvira smiled and rubbed her chin, “Hey, do you want to hang out on Sunday? I got to go shopping and Su won’t let me out of it.”

 

“Of course I’ll go,” Korra rolled her eyes, “You’d die of boredom without me.”

 

Su wasn’t exactly known for her finesse in shopping. Kuvira hated going alone with her mom most of the time so Korra came along to keep her out of the “skimpy” outfits Su kept on trying to buy her.

 

“Thanks sweetheart,” Kuvira stole yet another French fry, “If it wasn’t for you Su would have me in neon pink.”

 

“Oooo, that would be fun to see.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The two athletes sat together in silence as Korra munched on her French fries, staring off in the distance as she thought over the past few days. She had left homeroom the first day fuming after her attempt at confronting the Chair Thief had devolved into a bunch of sputtering and random gestures. Korra remembered how the raven girl’s peridot eyes had filled with confusion as she marched up and began gesturing furiously at her desk. Luckily, or unluckily, the bell rung before she could make even more of an idiot out of herself in front of the embodiment of the devil.

 

During the next few days, Korra had the exact same thing happen over and over again each class. She’d walk in and the thief would be sitting at her desk writing in a notebook. So Korra would keep telling herself that ‘ _this time I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna get my desk back_ ’.  So she would march up to her desk confidently, but one curious look from the girl’s peridot eyes and she’d end up unable to formulate a sentence. Korra pegged her lack of ability to speak on anger because, truth be told, she was _furious_.

 

_Yeah. Anger. Totally isn't anything else._

 

_Shut up, self._

 

Despite this unexpected disability, Korra was still trying to do something to reclaim her seats. Even though that something was just a bunch of staring a hole through the back of the raven’s head. Two days ago the girl had noticed Korra’s angry stares and started to match them hit for hit.

 

This silent contest soon started the most intense war ever fought between two pairs of eyes. It became somewhat of a routine by the second day; Korra would glare at her and the transfer student would glare right back whenever the chance presented itself. The southerner had yet to lose a ‘battle’.

 

The feeling of Kuvira poking her broke her out of her thoughts. Korra raised an eyebrow at the older girl, “What?”

 

“You were staring at me and your face turned red,” Kuvira placed her elbows on the table, taking a French fry off of Korra’s plate, “Now, unless you finally came to the realization that I am, in fact, hot-”

 

Korra snorted, “Yeah, you wish.”

 

“-which I am, by the way. I’m going to assume that a certain super-hot girl that is not me is on your mind.”

 

“And who would this ‘super-hot girl’ be?” Korra asked with a smirk.

 

“Asami.” Kuvira replied as she continued to raid Korra’s dwindling fry supply.

 

Korra blinked in confusion, “Who?”

 

The older girl inspected one of the French fries closely, “You know, the girl who steals your seats and is currently standing behind you.”

 

“What!?” The southerner’s head whipped back behind her only to see-

 

Thin air.

 

Thin _freaking air_ with a side of nobody.

 

Kuvira nearly gave her a heart attack over _thin fucking air. _

 

Korra turned back to the softball captain, “I’m going to hurt you.”

 

“ _Aw,_ ” Kuvira gave Korra the most infuriating pout, “Missing someone, are we?”

 

Korra balled up her fists, “I’m going to fucking judo flip you into the table.”

 

“Don’t think that’d be a good idea, sweetheart.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too babe.”

 

A few seconds of silence passed as Korra watched Kuvira continue to steal her French fries.

 

“So her name is Asami?”

 

_It’s pretty._

 

_She’s the devil._

 

_Mmmmmhmmmmm._

 

Kuvira gave somewhat less of an evil smile as she answered, “Yeah, I had to talk to her in English.”

 

“Why?"

 

"Because unlike you I have the ability to be nice to people. "

 

"Hey! I'm nice," Korra glared at her, "I just don't like evil demons who steal my seats."

 

"You should give her a chance," Kuvira laughed, “Maybe she’s nicer than you think.”

 

“Stop being reasonable, Kuv. I don’t need logic, I need my seats back,” Korra stated with closed eyes as she rubbed her temples.

 

The cracking of knuckles could be heard as the softball captain stretched her arms out in front of her, “Now that I can do. Just tell me the plan, sweet cheeks.”

 

Korra opened her eyes, giving Kuvira a crooked smile, “First off...”

 

“What?”

 

“No. It’s my problem. I’ll solve it myself.”

 

Kuvira flipped Korra off angrily, “Fuck you.”

 

“You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. I edited this one very little so it should be good still. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!
> 
> I'm still of the opinion that Kuvira was really sassy and condescending when she was a teenager. I feel like her and Korra would've gotten along great considering they're both so similar. Plus Kuvira in this story is a lot more carefree than Kuvira in the show or in most fanfictions, so is Korra (sorta). 
> 
> I just feel that Kuvira's given so much shit most of the time, especially when a lot of fanfictions paint her as the romantic rival of Asami and a bitch. Sure, she isn't the most pleasant person most likely, but I think Korra and her could have been friends in the show if the plot went differently. 
> 
> I don't see them having a romantic relationship, though, but they are totally my BroTP. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to go and continue writing, let my know what you think!


	3. Biology Teachers are Worse Than Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varrick is a genius.

After finishing her lunch with Kuvira, the two parted ways outside of the cafeteria. Kuvira gave her a smile that somehow managed to be both supportive and malicious at the same time before departing to go to her next class. Korra just ignored it and waved goodbye to the dancer before turning and walking to the junior hallway. 

 

Korra threw her wallet in her locker as she passed it and grabbed some stuff from while she was there. Satisfied that she had all of her books for class (it wasn’t that she actually paid attention, but she didn’t feel like getting a bad grade for forgetting a pencil), Korra turned and strolled towards the science/Freshman hallway.

 

Since there were about five minutes between the end of lunch and the bell, she was confident she would actually be able the snatch her seat before the Chair Thief - Asami- could get to it. Korra whistled out a song-less tune as she meandered towards class, enjoying the empty hallway and the sound of someone running down the hallway behind her.

 

Korra stopped for a second, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion,  _ Wait, that isn’t righ- oh fuck! _

 

The peace and contentedness Korra had been feeling went away faster than a frightened otter penguin strapped to a rocket as someone collided with her. She tripped and fell, her computer and textbook flying from her grasp. Dropping the textbook was no big deal usually, but this textbook was already overflowing with paper.

 

Well, it  _ was. _

 

Korra stared incredulously at the paper explosion covering the floor in front of her face as the bell rung in the background. The sound of someone shifting next to her and standing up snapped the southerner out of her shock which was quickly replaced by rage. She pushed herself onto her knees and stood up slowly, her back groaning in protest. Her eye developed a tick as she clenched her jaw, her hands balling into fists.

 

“Hey!” She turned angrily to the person that had bumped into her, “What the he- uhhhhhhh...”

 

It was Asami. As in the same Asami that stole Korra’s seats and had infiltrated her friend group. The same Asami that she engaged in a week-long glare war with and who almost always had her head in a notebook. The same Asami that was staring at her right now with a look of horror plastered across her face.

 

“Oh my Spirits, I am so sorry-” The taller girl squinted slightly as if she couldn’t see very well, “Wait, do I know you?”

 

_ It’s not like I’ve been glaring at you for the past week or anything. _

 

_ Wow her voice is pretty. _

 

_ What the fuck stop it Korra. _

 

“Um, nahhhhh,” Korra tried to act as casual as possible but she could feel her ears burning. Lying wasn’t her strong suit.

 

Students bustled around them, stepping on Korra’s now-ruined textbook and papers. Korra looked down and watched them be kicked around by hurrying feet. Anything to not have to look up at the Chair Thief and meet her apologetic eyes. Somehow, Korra ended up looking at the other girl’s feet, a pair of worn sneakers that had tears and stains all over them stuck out from under the bottoms of slightly baggy black jeans.

 

_ You’d think she’d be wearing heels or glittery princess slippers or something. _

 

Asami’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “ I am so sorry about running into you,” the transfer student bent down to pick up some of the now-trampled papers and handed them to the southerner, “I didn’t mean to, it’s just I was- am- going to be late for being early to class and-”

 

“Look, I need to go to class,” Korra interrupted, impatiently picking up her books and looking up to meet the other girl’s eyes.

 

Asami’s sculpted eyebrows furrowed in slightly as their eyes met, a frown forming on her ruby red lips, “Wait a second. I know you.”

 

_ Nope. _

 

With that thought, Korra grabbed whatever papers she could and bolted down the hallway and into the Biology classroom. She nearly knocked her desk over with how fast she sat down in it, sighing in relief. At least she claimed one of her desks before the Chair Thief could. She looked up after catching her breath, only to have it catch in her throat as she met the eyes of the thirty other people in the classroom.  _ Everyone  _ was staring at her, even Dr. Moon looked a bit confused and she  _ never _ looked confused, not even when Varrick started ranting.

 

The staring persisted, causing Korra to shift uncomfortably and sink down into her seat. After a few seconds of awkward silence Asami walked into the room, breaking the tension that had been filling the air. Korra sighed in relief as everyone went back to what they were doing. But it faded just as quickly as it had come when she caught the glare Asami was giving her.

 

_ That’s right. Roles fucking reversed, bitch. _

 

Korra wasn’t sure Asami could even see it, but she gave the Chair Thief a crooked smile as the raven-haired girl went to the back of the room. The southerner watched on curiously as Asami slumped into her chair, taking out her notebook and scribbling furiously into it as she always did.

 

Korra shrugged and turned her attention back to the front of the class, watching as the Moons dissected a giant lizard. She nearly laughed at the complete look of boredom the brown-haired teacher had compared to her animated husband as he ranted about how giant iguanas’ digestive systems worked. The strangest part was the fact that this entire rant was taking place as Varrick had his hand stuffed inside the giant iguana corpse.

 

Soon everyone stopped talking as Varrick’s rant continued. Eventually that also ended and the room fell completely silent, the students waiting for Varrick to start class.

 

He quickly removed his gloves and straightened out his thin mustache, “Goooood afternoon everyone. Welcome to CP Chemistry! Today we’re gonna go to the lab and mess around with acids- no not that kind- to melt some stuff... Right, Zuh Li?”

 

Some students cheered while others, such as Korra, looked at the teachers in confusion.

 

_ Isn’t this biology? Did I walk into the wrong class? Oh fuck, I’m  _ _ super _ _ late. You idiot, you spent five freaking days sitting in the wrong class!  _ Korra panicked as she moved to check her schedule.

 

_ Oh yeah,  _ it had been lost to the hallway, Korra was screwed _. _

 

“Actually, this is Biology, no acids,” Dr. Moon looked at him with complete and utter exasperation, “And today we are going over directions for the microscope lab.”

 

“Right! Directions. Microscopes. No mel- Zhu Li do the thing,” Dr. Moon proceeded to “do the thing” and grab a stack of lab reports from her desk.

 

Korra could feel Asami’s glare on her back as lab packets were handed out. Korra feigned a stretch and glanced back at the taller girl, returning the glare. The student in front of her handing back the packets interrupted the intense peridot-cyan battle, forcing Korra to look back in front of her and grab the papers.

 

A few minutes passed as the class went through the packets, although Korra had spaced out the minute the word  _ mitochondria  _ had appeared. The southerner could care less about the structures of cells; she really just wanted to sleep. But she had promised her dad that she wouldn’t get  _ another  _ detention this week, so instead Korra just stared blankly out the window.

 

The sound of Varrick choosing lab partners filtered into the blankness “Ming, you’re gonna work with Ryu. Shaozu, you got Shin...”

 

Korra tried to listen intently to Varrick’s voice, but she itched to turn around as she felt the Chair Thief’s glare burn into her back again. A few seconds passed as Korra glared into her barely-touched lab packet, considering just whipping around and glaring at the she-demon.

 

_...Fuck it. _

 

Korra nearly moved her entire body around as she turned to look into glaring peridot eyes. The southerner scrunched up her nose and jutted out her chin, glaring right back defiantly at Asami. If looks could kill, both of them would be through about a thousand lifetimes by now. Hours or seconds passed, neither of them daring to look away lest they ‘lose’.

 

_ Back the fuck down, I got this seat fair and square and you aren’t getting it back.  _ Korra thought as she glared.

 

Unfortunately, her voice of reason decided to speak up, causing the southerner to falter slightly,  _ Hypocrite. _

 

Korra narrowed her eyes further,  _ I’m  _ _ not _ _ , she was the one who stole it in the first place. _

 

_ I’m pretty positive she is farsighted or something, she needs this seat more than you. _

 

_ What, now everyone’s against me? I need this seat! _

 

_ Why? You don’t even pay attention anyways. _

 

_ It’s  _ _ mine. _

 

_ That’s the lamest excuse- _

 

Korra’s eyes widened slightly as she saw Varrick moved towards Asami,  _ What the fuck is the teacher doing? _

 

Varrick ignored the confused stares of nearly everyone in the room as he all but skipped up to Asami, breaking her concentration on trying to melt Korra with her eyes and officially ending the eye-scrimmage.

 

Asami’s voice conveyed nothing but confusion as the biology teacher leaned forward on her desk, “Mr. Varrick?”

 

Moving so close to the surprised raven that their noses touched Varrick glared intensely into her eyes. Asami’s eyes remained wide for a few seconds before they narrowed. The two proceeded to have an even more intense staring contest than the one that had previously been taking place. After a few dead-silent seconds, Varrick grinned widely.

 

Backing away and glancing between Korra and Asami, Varrick clapped his hands together, “Sato! Taktuq! You guys are lab group 7.”

 

_ As in daughter of Hiroshi Sato, owner of the biggest manufacturing company in Republic City? Well this is just great.  _ Korra sagged down in her seat and groaned.  _ Why does the Universe hate me so much? What did I ever do to you, huh? _

 

_ Existed. _

 

_ Shut up, I’m not paying you to be sarcastic. _

 

 

_ You’re not paying  _ _ me anything.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this story back up to the place it was before, soooo here's the next chapter. I'm going to be posting less after I get all the previous chapters up, but I won't disappear for 5 months again hopefully. 
> 
> I love this chapter, it's so ridiculous and over the top and I loved writing this. Varrick is such an interesting character in the show, I'm hoping to capture that in future chapters. I'm looking forward to writing more and finally developing to the point where Korra and Asami can be friends, but there's two major things that need to happen first...
> 
> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. The Great Pringles Heist

Korra rocked her chair back as she read through a book on Water Tribe history. Mr. Bumi was a pretty lax teacher, so he didn’t mind Korra reading in his class. She was his best student anyways, history had always interested her. Mr. Bumi was talking to the class about his time in the UR Navy as admiral at the moment, reminiscing in ridiculous anecdotes that didn’t sound quiet like the truth. 

“-And then the branch went out beneath me with a ‘crack’! I fell down fifty feet before I felt the wind catch me. When I looked around I saw a flying rabbit who caught me in the air pocket. Without that little rabbit I would’ve been dead!”

Some of the students chuckled, some just rolled their eyes and went back to their various distractions. Asami, who was sitting four seats to Korra’s right, raised her hand. Korra sighed,  _ here she goes with the questions again. _

Bumi pointed to Asami, “What’s the question Sato?”

Asami put her hand down, “How did the rabbit manage to fly without wings?”

Bumi leaned back and scratched his head, “That’s a great question Ms.Sato.... He didn’t fly really, he just floated like the Sky Bison do.”

“So it was an... Airbending rabbit?”

“Yeah, an  _ airbending _ rabbit..” Bumi huffed and stroked his beard in thought, “He used his ears like propellers.”

Asami nodded, but before she could reply a jock from the back of class began taunting her, “Hey Loser!”

Asami’s eyes narrowed and she turned around to face the jock- Shaozu, “My name is Asami.”

Korra tensed, she knew how the jocks got here, if Asami started a fight she’d get crushed pretty fast. 

“Ooo, so the little princess finally acknowledges me?” Shaozu smirked and crossed his arms, his dirt brown eyes narrowing at the transfer, “Well how about you shut up then, Princess? You are putting me to sleep over here.”

“I’m just trying to ask the teacher a question...” Asami muttered, glaring down at her notebook.

Shaozu smiled mockingly and put his hand up to one ear, “Oh? What was that? I thought I told you to shut it, Barbie.”

“Hey!” Asami looked like she was about to jump out of her desk and punch him, but she somehow managed to stay in her seat. 

Shaozu took that as a victory, running a hand through his oily black hair as he leaned back in his seat, “Maybe if you lost some weight your stupid questions would be bearable. You’re too ugly to be a dumbass.”

Korra scoffed, _ Has he actually LOOKED at Asami? _

Mako was sitting near the back of the class with furrowed eyebrows, looking like he was about to say something. Kuvira was sitting next to Korra, glaring at Shaozu with enough heat to melt the jock through the floor. But surprisingly enough it was Opal, small and angry Opal, that spoke up.

“Oh my Spirits, can you please can it Shaozu?” Opal stood up and glared at the jock, “You need to leave Asami alone and get a life.”

“Oh so now the midget is standing up for the prissy bitch? This is just rich,” Shaozu laughed, “She practically owns the school anyways, I bet her daddy’s little body guards are gonna be here any second. Isn’t that right Princess?”

As much as Korra disliked the girl who stole her chairs, she couldn’t stand for this. She remembered when she was little and the kids used to bully her, she hated it when others got treated that way.The tension in the room was palpable as Korra shifted in her seat and set her book down, glaring at the jock over her shoulder. 

Korra didn’t notice the surprised look on Asami’s face as she spoke up, “Can you just shut up dude? It’s not funny.”

“Quiet down, all of you,” Bumi looked ticked, “I wasn’t even at the best part!”

Everyone groaned, preparing for another set of Bumi’s signature stories to begin. Kuvira just looked over at Korra and gave her a thumbs up.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Korra was packing up her backpack when she felt someone’s arm slide around her shoulders. She startled for a second but relaxed once Kuvira came into her line of sight. Kuvira smiled broadly and reached for the box of pringles in Korra’s locker. 

“That was quite the display in history today, sweetheart,” Kuvira said as she ripped the lid off the pringles box.

“Yeah, Opal did most of the work though,” Korra grabbed her math textbook and shoved it in her backpack.

“That’s my sister for you,” Kuvira replied, sticking a pringle into her mouth and glancing down at the box,“Man these are awesome, how did you know sour cream and onion were my favorite?”

Korra glared over at Kuvira, “Those were for the gaming club you jerk.”

“As a great scientist once said; survival of the fittest,” Kuvira smiled cheekily at her and shoved another pringle into her mouth, “And according to Darwin these are mine now, babe.”

“I’m putting a lock on my pantry next time you come over.”

“You really think that will stop me?”

Korra just rolled her eyes and went back to packing her backpack, ignoring the sound of crunching from the dancer. Korra double checked her planner before grabbing her history book, she needed to remember to take the notes for Friday’s test anyways. Kuvira tried to get Korra’s attention by shaking the pringles box next to her ear, which was completely ineffective. She next tried poking Korra’s cheek, which the southerner ignored as well. Kuvira frowned for a second and then shrugged, continuing to eat the pringles as Korra packed her bag. 

After a few seconds Kuvira spoke up again, “How long does it take to shove a few books in a bag?”

“Why? Are you getting impatient?” Korra muttered sarcastically as she checked to make sure she had everything.

“No, you are just a fucking tortoise that’s why,” Kuvira leaned against the locker next to Korra’s, ignoring the annoyed look of the student who was trying to get to it, “So, what was the deal earlier with you and Asami? I thought you hated her guts.”

Korra shrugged, “It doesn’t matter if I hate her or not, bullying isn’t fun to deal with.”

Kuvira’s expression softened, “Yeah, I know.”

“And Shaozu is a jerk anyways”

“You have some guts standing up to him.”

“You taught me well, Sifu Kuvy,” Korra mock-bowed to Kuvira as she got her backpack out of her locker.

“Hah, remember when I beat up that kid in sixth grade for calling you a pizza face?”

“Yeah, I remember. You called me pizza face for the rest of the year,” Korra glanced over at Kuvira, “Thanks for that confidence boost by the way.”

The dancer just smiled and ate another pringle as they walked down the hall.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next few days in Biology were the calmest Korra had experienced since the sudden appearance of the raven-haired girl at all of her desks a few weeks ago. Korra might even say she was starting to tolerate Asami, albeit she would never say that to Kuvira. No, if she knew Kuvira at all, it was best to keep her in the dark on the matters of the new student. She seemed adamant that Korra spend time with Asami outside of the classroom, not that Korra really cared. Kuvira was just being Kuvira, and that just happened to involve her trying to force Korra to start liking Asami. 

Asami wasn’t all bad, she helped Korra with her lab packets during class and seemed to be eager to learn whatever nonsense Varrick and Doctor Moon decided to teach each day. Good thing she did, though, because as far as Korra was concerned, her desk was far better a pillow than the class was interesting. The raven didn’t seem to mind that much when Korra “borrowed” her notes during class at first, although she did get mad when Korra tried to copy them that one time. She even started to hide them away in her binder so Korra couldn’t take them as she pleased.

Korra glared out the window, her breath fogging up the frozen glass as she stared out at the white-covered fields. And if there was one thing that Korra hated more than chair thieves; it was unhelpful people. Asami fell under that category almost as soon as she started refusing to give Korra notes. The peace treaty was over as of today. Today Korra planned her revenge.

Maybe she would sabotage all of Asami’s pens.... 

_ No, that wouldn’t work. She keeps like a thousand pens in that stupid binder of hers.  _

Or maybe she could refuse to work on the labs.

_ No that won’t work, Varrick’ll fail me and then I’ll have to take summer school.  _ Korra shivered, she was not going to go through that  _ again.  _

Steal her seat?  _ Too easy. _

Electrify her locker?  _ I don’t want to kill her. What’s the point of notes if she’s dead? _

The desk creaked as she leaned forward in concentration. She started muttering her plans under her breath, drawing down diagrams and making lists in her unused notebook, “Maybe I could steal them.”

“Steal what?” Korra nearly jumped through the roof when she heard Asami’s annoyingly musical voice.

Korra turned a deep shade of red, so much so that she was almost purple, “Um... M-my ke- Pringles! Yeah! Kuvira..... Uh... Stole them... today.”

“Oh really?” Asami raised an eyebrow like she didn’t quite believe her, her hair falling into her face, her usual hairclip absent as she looked down at the diagrams on Korra’s paper, “This seems like a full-scale heist. All for a can of Pringles?”

“Um, yeah...?” Korra awkwardly closed her notebook and crossed her arms over her chest, her blue hoodie becoming her shell of protection from the accusing stare of the green-eyed Junior next to her. Well, Kuvira  _ did  _ actually steal her can of Pringles during lunch, so technically she wasn’t lying, she was just omitting the truth for the purpose of keeping her note-stealing intentions secret. 

“Seems like a complicated operation. I could help if you’d like.” Asami gave a sly little smile, the first one Korra has ever seen from her usually stone-faced arch nemesis.  _ It’s Cu- NO. NOPE. STOP BRAIN.   _

Korra took a second to actually comprehend the offer after her hormones and brain stopped screaming at each other. She considered it for a second, perhaps she could go after Kuvira and the stolen food, or she could simply reject the offer and Asami probably wouldn’t be  _ too  _ mad. 

_ Or you could, you know, be honest. _

_ That sounds like a horrible idea, self. _

But Asami was  _ smiling at her  _ and she couldn’t think straight as she’d like. So of course she did the stupid thing and nodded her head, “Sure. But my plans suck so...”

_ Oh no. OH NO. nononononononono shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT. _

“Say no more,” Asami ripped out a couple sheets from her binder, “We can do it after school if you’d like.”

_ An out!  _ “That won’t work, she’s going directly home today. Softball practice is cancelled ‘cause of the snow.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Asami looked outside for a brief second before focusing back on Korra, who was quickly starting to realize that she wasn’t going to get out of taking back her Pringles with the help of the Chair Thief, “Do you know her locker code?”

Korra thought about it for a second, she could surely remember it. Kuvira and her traded locker codes in freshman year for safety reasons. Now was a completely logical time to use it, her Pringles needed to be rescued for safety reasons, mainly the safety of her wallet. 

“Yeah, I remember it.... Why?”

“We can sneak out during study hall and get them back,” Korra made a face at Asami,  _ How does she even know we have-  _ “I see you all the time, I know we have most of our classes together.”

Korra grimaced, of course Asami realized that they had shared classes. Fortunately they never spoke to each other in them and Korra was perfectly happy keeping their interactions to a minimum. This was the most they have ever really spoke, at Korra wasn’t sure how she felt about moving that invisible barrier between them to the side just for a can of Pringles, even if they were Pizza-flavored. 

But Asami seemed so eager and Korra was so stupidly stupid that she couldn’t help but nod along with anything the raven suggested. But if she was gonna fail being Asami’s sworn nemesis, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to fail this class.

“Alright, but you have to give me your notes for this class, I can’t afford to fail.”

Asami sighed a long, drawn-out sigh, “Korra, I can’t do that without getting in trouble, Varrick already gave me a warning....” She paused, searching for a compromise, “I could help you out if you’d like? We could study together.”

Getting one of the smartest people in Biology as a tutor, no matter how conflicted she felt over it, was a much better option than getting in trouble for cheating. Or even worse, failing. Korra nodded, her mind made up, “Sounds perfect.”

Asami smiled and went to her seat near the back of the room. 

“By the way,” Asami looked over her shoulder, her peridots locking onto the southerner, “Thank you for standing up for me last week.”

The invisible wall was officially cracked. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, my friends. Fortunately I actually had some inspiration to write today so I managed to finish up this chapter. Even though I've been drifting away from the Lok community in general and onto different shows (RWBY anyone? and Steven Universe. My interests are weird.), I've decided to make this the first story I finish. Yes, folks, you've heard correctly, I've never EVER finished writing a story. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad that some of you guys have stuck with me through me rewriting and deleting chapters. Thank you for that. 
> 
> I did a tiny bit of world building in this chapter. So yes they are in the Avatar universe, but bending is exclusive to animals. Also this is basically just a Modern AU of that universe so. 
> 
> Um, back to the story.... I really hope you guys enjoyed this update, I'm really sorry for the long delays between chapters. 
> 
> Also please comment, I really appreciate feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and giving kudos.
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just trying to procrastinate on my creative writing homework. Don't expect much of a plot. Expect a lot of chapters based off real life events. I didn't edit any of this, so I apologize for any weird sentences and spelling mistakes.


End file.
